Port Side Love
by somethinggood122
Summary: Maria Rainer has a secret and when the only person who knows her secret suddenly becomes her guardian,things start to go wrong. A different Sound of Music story but definitely a lot more mystery and adventure and not to mention romance. Two tales become one.
1. chapter 1

With a kick to his horses sides,Georg VonTrapp trotted his horse as he made his way down the all to familiar streets of Saltzburg.

How he missed this place,he missed the people,the mountains and the food definitely the food.

Georg VonTrapp had been wishing to come back to his homeland for so long but under different circumstances. Not too long ago he was on a rather important mission that failed miserably and since he was in change of the ship that was so miserably "pirated" he was court martialed and eventually demoted to a lower rank as commander leaving him "missing out" as he put it when anyone asked.He was rather embarrassed about what happened and he didn't like to talk about it he could hear everyone laughing in the room during his trial. He shuddered at the thought but what worried him more was that the Admiral had sent word that they meet immediately.

Shaking off the bad memories he urged his horse forward.

Salem rumbled as they started riding faster due to rain starting to pour from the darkening sky.

As they arrived Georg guided his horse through the open gate and down the muddy path nearing an enormous and historic looking house.

A brawny man with long black hair and dark complexion appeared and took the rains.When their eyes met he thought the man looked familiar.

"I'll take care of your horse sir."said the man looking down and leading the horse away to a nearby stable.

"Pardon but have we met somewhere before?"

"No."was the groomsma's short reply.

Georg nervously neared the door and hesitation came over him,should he knock or run as fast as he can?

He knocked timidly and the second time a little more with confidence.

The door opened to reveal a rather short and plump man.

"Mr . VonTrapp I believe?" He stepped back and allowed Georg to enter.

"You may follow me.The admiral has been waiting.

He led the way through a grand and spacious entrance hall with a marble staircase. Feminine giggles could be heard from atop the stairs,sparking interest and nerves.

The man took his coat without asking and showed him the way to the parlor.

"Mr. VonTrapp,sir"announced the man who he presumed was the butler.

"Ah thank you Edmund."

"Commander." Rear Admiral Rainer dropped the paper he was reading and directed Georg to a sofa.

"Thank you for the invitation Admiral." said Georg sitting down while admiring the room.An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"What brings you to Saltzburg,sir? I must admit my shock when I heard of your request to see me."

The Admiral stood and walked to a nearby window looking gloomy.

"I needed a change,I needed to get away,I fear Vienna holds too many memories."

Georg nearly slapped himself for bringing up the subject,remembering that the Admiral's wife died some years ago.

"It's was a long time ago and I thought it would be best if the girls and I started fresh here in Saltzburg."

"The girls,sir."

The Admiral smiled "I have been blessed with three daughters."

Georg smiled finding it difficult to imagine the admiral a father.He was a gruff old man of at least fifty who's voice could make anyone shiver with fear.

The Admiral sat down near the fireplace and focused on Georg.

"I haven't asked you here for mere conversation Commander so I'll get to the point."

"While you were under my command,I found you to be trustworthy and hardworking not to mention honorable."

"Thank you Sir." Georg wanted to jump with excitement,could this be it ? Was he finally being promoted after 5 years of trying to prove himself again.

"I'm afraid I have been called away suddenly,as you have probably heard there is trouble in England ,I have to report overseas due to the possibility of war."

" Not to fear sir,I'm sure it will not come to that."said Georg trying to reassure the Admiral.

"I'm not afraid boy! It's my daughters that concerns me,this town is full of barbarians and wicked people,its no place for young ladies.When I heard you were stationed here until further notice,I knew you would be the perfect man for the job."

Indeed he was the man for the job,it's about time he gets given another chance.

Georg stood up proudly and stated."You can count on me Sir."

"I knew I could,this is a rather big responsibility forced on you so suddenly."said the Admiral rubbing his eyes.

"Responsibility? "Georg was confused. "I'm up for the task Sir."

"Very well then,I'll have the arrangements made and have all of your things moved here that way my daughters can get used to having you here before I set sail." said the Admiral sitting back in his seat.

"Your daughters?" Georg was beyond lost.

"Why yes there's no better man than you to be their guardian while I'm away. Nobody knows what can happen and they need a navel officer to protect them,that being you commander."

Georg was at a loss for words.No promotion? Him a guardian? Of woman?Every encounter he ever had with a female ended in disaster,that's why he joined the navy..no females. "

"Sir..I fear you have the wrong man.I could not possibly..."

The Admiral snorted,"of course you'll not be staying in the house that wouldn't be proper, you'll stay in the guest house."

Georg tried to protest again but failed when he was interrupted.

"Look I only ask you to check on my daughters daily and know their comings and goings and when I come back and everything is in order I might put in a good word for you which will definitely get you that promotion you've been wanting." The Admiral gave Georg a sly smile.

How could he refuse that ? This might be his only way to get promoted again.

"Ah there they are." The Admiral smiled as three young woman entered the room.

One was a petite girl with hair the color of the sun pinned up in a bundle of curls,another girl had dark hair pulled tight in a bun,a book in her arms.

But it was the third woman who drew Georg's attention and sent his blood racing.She walked into the room,retouching her short strawberry blonde hair,wearing a sausy smirk on her full lips.

Georg's heart crashed into his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria forced the shock from her face.

Perhaps he didn't recognize her. Almost five years had past since that day. She prayed he didn't recognize her, for then he would definitely reveal her secret. She wouldn't only face her fathers's wrath,but eveyone's in town and possibly the gallows as well.

She stiffened as she slunk deep into the shadows behind the door.

"Ladies, this is Mr. Georg Von Trapp, commander of the SOM enforcer."

Maria's father gestured for Maria to step forward.

"Miss Maria."

Then gesturing to her sisters.

"Miss Elsa and Miss Agathe."

Maria dared to look at him when he bowed to all three of them. It looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't decide if he should.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies."

Elsa rushed to him and offered her hand to Georg.

"Oh Elsa must you throw yourself at every man you meet?"

Agathe shook her head and went to put away the book she'd been reading.

Ignoring her sister Elsa gave Georg a bright smile while he kissed her hand.

It was Edmund's dull voice that stole everyone's attention.

"Sir John Weber has arrived, Admiral. And also, Anna informed me that dinner is served.

"Ah splendid," said the Admiral walking towards the foyer.

Deciding to face her enemy head-on, Maria slid her arm through his as he past.

" , please, forgive us for forcing you to endure our households squabbles."

Although he smiled, the muscles in his face appeared forced.

"Herr Weber." the Admiral said. "May I present Mr. Georg Von Trapp."

"An honor sir." Georg bowed.

"Herr Weber is an acquaintance of the family who often dines with us," explained the Admiral as Edmund led everyone to the dining room.

White linen and expensive china glistened in the light on the table that filled the room.

The Admiral took his seat at the head of the table. Once everyone was seated, maids appeared from the kitchen and placed fresh food onto the table. When they went back to the kitchen, the Admiral said grace and they all started piling the delicious food onto their plates.

Maria couldn't help but notices Herr Weber looking at her, he always did. She couldn't understand why he had taken a liking to her. She had always thought he was a big strong man that was until she saw him sitting next to the commander.

Georg's chest was much broader and pressed against his navy coat.

She was staring,but she didn't care. That was until his bright blue eyes met hers, she looked away swiftly, an unusual warmth spreading trough her.

Georg raised his gaze to Maria.

"Forgive me but I cannot shake the feeling that we have met somewhere before."

Her heart froze. She gulped and tried to quiet down the voice within her to try and calm herself before she uttered a word.

"I think you must be mistaken, Mr. Von Trapp. Unless you frequently visit Salzburg? It's possible that we may have passed each other on the streets." Maria said as she tried to swallow the piece of chicken in her mouth but found it became bitter before it reached her throat.

"It could be, but you know it's so strange. Your groomsman looked quite familiar as well," a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Simon?" Maria coughed. "He uhm, just has one of those faces."

Maria knew that he knew, he was toying with her.

Dread pounded in her chest. She didn't fear the gallows,she didn't fear death, she feared leaving her sisters all alone.

"Are you ill Maria? " The admiral asked as he leaned forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh uhm yes father, must be the weather"

"Elsa frowned at her sister as she pushed her plate aside and leaned over the table drawing Herr Webber's attention, obviously not the gaze she intended to draw as her attention was fixed on the commander.

"So what brings you to Salzburg, Mr. Von Trapp?"

"Well after my ship was taken over last year and all my belongings stolen. Parliament thought it was wise to send ships to patrol the area." Georg nodded towards the Admiral.

"The sea wolf attacks were quite an event, I heard that the people of Salzburg have put out a ransom,and that any buccaneer caught trying to thief a ship or its content should be hold hostage and the council shall decide whether the person is to be killed or not."

The admiral scowled.

"Absurd".

"Admiral I couldn't agree more,"said Georg.

"Which is why I have been sent here to capture every buccaneer sailing these waters and ensure they are to be killed."

The biscuit Maria was chewing instantly dried in her mouth, leaving a clump scraping across her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

*I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry this update took so long but I wanted a certain amount of reviews before I started with the next chapter. Unfortunately I didn't get the response I wanted to although I don't want that to stop me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.*

⬇⬇

"How thrilling! "Elsa exclaimed, clapping her hands."  
"A buccaneer or should I dare say the word, pirate hunter in our house."

"I'm simply doing my duty, miss." Georg gave Maria a concerned look.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Maria? You have gone very pale."

Maria nodded and trying to gather herself opened her mouth to say something cheeky, but her voice was mutinied.

"I know." Elsa placed a hand on her chest, her voice soft and sensual.  
"I feel much safer knowing you're our guardian from those vile creatures."

Herr Weber raised his glass in salute. "We do appreciate your service."

"I'm pleased to be of service." Georg's gaze drifted over the ladies and landed on the Admiral.

"Did you say you had a sister who lives in Vienna?"

Leaning forward, the admiral filled his glass of wine for the third time; almost tipping it in the process. He slammed the bottle of wine down with a thud. Maria cringed.

Her father only drank a lot when something bothered him.

"Deborah, my only sister, remained in Vienna with her husband." he said.

Maria's anger rose.  
"Father didn't you mean to say Imprisoned in Vienna?"  
Maria instantly wished she had kept her mouth shut.

Georg raised a curious brow at Maria. Shifting his gaze between her and the Admiral.

Maria sighed; she might as well finish what she started.

"My aunt was forced to marry a brute of a man who stole our family business from father that he had allowed her to embark upon. And..." She glanced at Elsa, whose countenance had fallen.

"And he was unfaithful." A clump of sorrow rose in Maria's throat. She grabbed Elsa's hand under the table.

The Admiral dropped his knife onto his plate with a loud clatter.

"And you know better than to speak of such things at my tabel,Maria."

Sir Weber pointed his knife at Maria. "Forgive me by saying this but the man could hardly have stolen the business as it became his by law when they wed. Beside women have no sense for business or spending the money that was made by the business, these things are better left to men."

"Well said my good man."The Admiral lifted his glass.  
"And sometimes a man is forced to seek, shall we say, distractions elsewhere when his life at home is unpleasant."He shrugged before chomping on a biscuit.

Maria shot to her feet, her chair nearly falling over. Heat flamed in her face. Her fingers yearned and tingled for a weapon, any weapon. Instead her eyes landed on a pitcher of water.

She grabbed it and holds on tightly to the handle."This is to be expected, sir only of savages." Then she calmly filled her glass and placed it down before ferociously throwing Herr Weber with the water.

Jumping to his feet, he stumbled over his chair, sending it crashing behind him.  
"Of all the...!" he screeched, reminding Maria of her parrot Jools whenever something riled her.

"Maria!" Her father stood up and assisted Herr Weber, the maids rushed in with towels and helped dry up the mess.

"Where is your head girl?"

"It was an accident father, my sincere apologies Herr Weber."

"Perhaps, Admiral you should hire a governess to teach your daughters proper etiquette. Apparently without their mother, their social graces have lapsed."

"It was an unintentional mishap, Herr Weber." said Agathe,ever the voice of calmness.

Georg held his hand over his mouth, and Maria suspected a smile behind it. When his eyes met hers, a spark of playfulness danced across them.

"Sit down Maria." the Admiral demanded.  
"You have insulted our guests enough. If you cannot behave, I will insist you leave the room at once."

Maria sank down in her chair, not wanting to leave her sisters all alone, as she sat down she took Elsa's hand in her own and she felt her quiver as a soft sob escaped her.

Guilt pressed down upon Maria. Why had she resurrected such a horrid memory?

"Quit your sniffling girl." the Admiral barked at Elsa."We have guests."

Maria glared at her father; he knew very well what had upset Elsa.

"You must forgive my daughters . Since their mother died, they have not had proper female instruction."

"As you well know father, I have taken that role upon myself. And I will continue to do so." She turned towards her sisters. "Although I know I can never take Mother's place." She eased a lock of Elsa's golden hair from her face and saw her mother staring back at her. Maria's heart warmed.

"You look so much like her."  
Elsa smiled her eyes shimmering.

"Your mother must have been an amazing woman." Georg's deep voice smoothed everyone's distress radiating over the table.  
His warm gaze landed on Maria and lingered there.

Maria took a sip of her water, hoping to douse the heat rising within her.

"She's in heaven now."Agathe kissed Elsa's cheek.  
"God shouldn't have taken her; we need her more than he does." Maria snapped.

"What you need my dear is a husband to tame you." the Admiral said yet again filling his wine glass.

"I will never marry." Maria shook her head forcefully.

The admiral huffed." Don't be absurd."

Herr Weber cleared his throat and exchanged a knowing glance with her father's-a glance that sent shivers down her spine.

"If a woman can provide for herself, then she needn't subject herself to a man who restricts her freedom and forces his every whim-"

"As I have said many a times before my dear Maria." her father's voice interrupted sounding angry." Should you ever find yourself in possession of such great fortune, I have promised not to arrange a marriage against your will."

"Then I hold you to your promise." Maria smiled.

"If I amass this fortune you speak of, you will force neither me nor my sisters into marriage?"

"Yes of course." The Admiral dipped his mouth with a tablecloth. "But time runs out. With your mother gone and me so often at sea, I may have no choice but to ensure your future happiness. The sooner you are all married, the better. "

"And do tell Miss Maria, how do you intend to procure such a fortune?" Herr Weber asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I um...I have started a soap-making business, which I can assure you will be successful."Maria stiffened her jaw and focused on her uneaten plate of food.

"Which I have yet to see any evidence of, I might add," the Admiral said with a chuckle.

Agathe leaned towards Maria, her mouth pinched in concern." Marriage is a blessed union of God and should be honored."

With a gentle sigh, Maria gave Agathe a smile. Sweet Agathe. So young and naive, but with such a heart of gold. Maria sometimes wished she has been born with so agreeable a nature.

"It's a union not meant for all." Maria mumbled.

The admiral sighed.  
"I fear my only mistake was giving any of you a choice. You see my dilemma Herr Weber?"

"Not so daunting a dilemma Admiral, that a bit of discipline could not solve." Then plunging the last piece of roast between his lips, he patted his stomach. "Delicious."

The admiral sat back in his seat as the maids came out with pudding and tea.

Maria felt guilty at embarrassing her father yet again; perhaps it would be best if she retired to her room.

Maria stood up and nodded her head at Herr Weber then turning to Georg.  
" you seem like a fine man-" she began, intending to apologize for her behavior.

"I am happy to hear that Maria, because I'm making him guardian over you and your sisters until I return."

"With all due respect Admiral I must refuse the honor, sir." Georg sat up straight in his chair and looked the admiral in the eyes.

"REFUSE?" The admiral slowly rose.

"Our guardian?" Maria could not believe her ears. We do not need a guardian father, we have Simon and Edmund. They can watch over us."

"Well I think it's a fine idea." Elsa added fluttering her lashes.

"Why ask a complete stranger?" A sultry grin spread over Herr Weber's mouth as his gaze swept over Maria."It's obvious he protests. I would be honored to protect the ladies in your absence, Admiral."

Maria shuddered.  
"Nay, you have far too many responsibilities, Herr Weber, plus your other involvement with this family."

"What involvement?" Maria demanded.

Georg shifted and gave the Admiral a lever stare.

"Very well." The Admiral waved as if dismissing Georg.

Maria had to admit she felt relieved herself. The last thing she needed was a pirate hunter living in her house. But something was up between her father and Herr Weber, and she intended to discover what it was.

*Well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review. BTW have you figured out Maria's secret? Also what do you think is going on between the Admiral and Herr Weber?*


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in Maria. Come in" Maria's father stood at the fireplace later that night, lighting his pipe. had long since bid them all farewell and returned to his ship, and everyone else in the house had retired. Herr Weber rose from his chair and gave Maria a salacious look that nearly sent her scampering back to her ,she took a few steps inside, keeping her distance from him. Her mind swam through a hundred reasons why her father had requested her presence in the drawing room after dinner but now that she saw Herr Weber, only one possibility-one dreadful possibility-surfaced.

The Admiral rubbed his temples then glanced at Herr Weber.

"I have some wonderful news for you, my dear." But the look on his face was not one of joy, but rather the look a parent has when punishing a child.

"Please sit down."

Lowering herself to the soft cushions, Maria tried to stop her heart from crashing against her chest. Across from her, Herr Weber laid the back of his fingers to his nose and retook his seat, never letting his eyes leave her.

"Herr Weber has made me a most generous offer."Her father laid a hand on the mantel and smiled at Herr Weber.

Maria clenched her fists in her lap.

"He has asked for your hand in marriage."

The words sped across the deck of her mind, waiting for the final cannon blast to blow them into the water.

"And I have given him my approval."

Maria rose from the sofa slowly, trying to curb her fury.

"I have not given my approval, father." She spat through clenched teeth. "I will not be married off like chattel."

"You will do as I say!" He pounded his fist into the mantel, sending a porcelain vase crashing to the floor.

Maria jumped and stared at the pieces of jagged painted glass that lay on the floor like the shattered pieces of her heart.

"I know what is best for you."His voice lowered but still remained its fury.

Clasping her hands together she faced Herr Weber with as much civility as she could muster. "My apologies, Herr Weber, if my father has misled you. I do not wish to insult you, but I have no intention of marrying you or anyone else."

Herr Weber plucked out his handkerchief and fidgeted with it."Admiral, I'm surprised a man like you would allow such insolence in his home."

The Admiral puffed out his chest that seemed to double in girth.

"Maria, I will have no more disobedience from you. It's already arranged. You will marry Herr Weber.

Panic creeped up Maria's throat. "Father please, what of our bargain? Please reconsider, I need more time."

The Admiral's face swelled red."Time for what girl? All the time in the world will not grant you the fortune you need to remain ,you are twenty four, well past time for a proper union."

"I want to choose my own husband." Maria gave him her most innocent, pleading look.

The Admiral's harsh demeanor softened just a bit. He took a puff from his pipe."So you want to choose your own husband, is it?"

A hint of compassion flickered in his eyes."Fine, we shall make a compromise. Either you will find a suitable husband by the time I get back from sea, or" he let out a sarcastic snort- make a suitable profit from this soap-making business you claim to be running or mark my words, you will indeed marry Herr Weber.

XX

Tiny droplets of rain blasted over Maria. Bracing her boots on the foredeck of the Shadofax,she yanked the tricorn from her head and allowed the wind to blow through her short hair. She flung her arms open wide and closed her eyes, hoping to forget the events of the evening. While some people went to drink for comfort, Maria went to sea. But for some reason tonight she could not shake the face of Herr Weber from her mind.

Footsteps sounded beside her, and she turned to see Simon. He smiled.

"I doubt we'll be findin any ships worth pillaging on a night like this, mistress."

Rain formed droplets on her lashed as he gazed at the waves. Simon was right.

"Not that I mind none, "he continued with a snort. "Ye knows I like the smell of sea far better than the smell of them stables."

"I suppose I just need to think. But truth be told it would have been nice to take a prize tonight. "

"We done good so far, cargo last month of silks and sugar brought us a fair price."

"I know but I need more." Simon probably thought of her as greedy but if her father marrying her off to a foul man such as Herr Weber wasn't bad enough, Elsa would be next and then sweet Agathe.

Jools cawed from her post behind Maria." Shiver me me timbers."

"That bird be right about one thing. It's cold tonight."

Maria nodded as a blast of wind sent a chill through her sodden shirt.

Maria mentioned to Simon how lucky they were that didn't recognize them. She'd come too far, accomplished too much to get caught now.

"Back to the port Simon, I fear there's a storm coming."

XX

Georg's POV.

Georg knelt before the wooden altar. A chill from the stone floor seeped through his breeches into his knees. Above him on the brick wall, the cross of Christ, hung as a reminder of what the Son of God had sacrificed in his stead.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the candlelight that illuminated the narrow brick church of his friend Detweiler. Georg needed his wisdom. He needed comfort.

Sometime later the scuffle of footsteps accompanied by humming jarred Georg from his meditation. He opened his eyes to see flipping through the pages of a book in the shadows by the communion table.

Clearing his throat, Georg rose from the altar.

"Ah,my friend, you startled me," exclaimed the Reverend as he came into the candles glow, a wide grin on his ruddy face. He glanced behind him where the faint gleam of a new day brightened a window in the back sanctuary.

"Tis early. What brings you here at this hour?" His bushy brows knit together.

Georg shifter his weight and clutched the hilt of his sword. "I could not sleep."

"Something amiss?"Max led Georg to a pew."Sit. Tell me."

He closed the book on his lap.

"I did not come to talk at all, only to pray."

Max patted him in the back."Then you have already done what is most important." 's brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He exuded a genuine concern that always pulled Georg's secrets out of hiding.

"Admiral Rainer requested that I act as guardian to his daughters while he's overseas.

The Reverend let out a deep laugh.

"Yes the Rainer daughters newly arrived from Vienna. I have heard men in town speak in town of their beauty."

"Then you know my dilemma."Georg sprang to his feet and paced before the altar.

"You speak of Lady Wagner?"

"Aye." A heavy weight entombed his heart as memories of a past life resurrected.

"My answer was no of course. But I fear my career will suffer for it. He doesn't understand my refusal. But what choice did I have?" Georg released a heavy sigh.

"Twas a long time ago, Georg."

"Not long enough."

Max slapped his hand on the pew. "When will you forgive yourself for something that God has already forgotten?"

"How can I? It was my own foolish passion that caused her death."

He gazed at the cross. "And I have vowed to God that I would never repeat that mistake."

"He has heard you. He knows your heart. And He will not give you a temptation you cannot resist."

Georg sighed and gave Max a lopsided grin. "Have you seen Miss Maria Rainer?"

"If you mean the beauty with the bright blue eyes and short strawberry blonde hair,aye,I have." Max nodded. "I have taken notice of her as much as the good Lord allows."

"Even though I've only just made her acquaintance, something comes over me when she is near. A flame that burns from within and befuddles my brain." Georg sat back down again.

"I have a strange sensation that I have met her before, but I know that's not possible." He shook his head.

"Out of all the men under his command, why did the Admiral have to ask me? I have spent the past four years doing nothing but being loyal to God and my country.

"Perhaps that is why. That he trusts you with his most precious treasures-his own daughters-says a great deal about your character."

Georg snorted."If he only knew."

"You are not the man you once were."

Georg clenched his hands together. "It matters not. I turned him down."

The door of the church swung open and crashed against the wall.

Georg turned to see two uniformed men walking towards him. He stood. They saluted him, and the one closest to him held out a piece of paper. "For you, ."

Georg took the paper and broke the seal. It was from Admiral he read, his blood turned to ice.

 _ **,My orders have come through, and I am set to sail immediately. I found your refusal to act as guardian over my daughters in my absence somewhat surprising and therefore have no resource but to assume you did it out of modesty. I must tell you my resolutions are firm and therefore I place my daughters in your trustworthy charge. Instructions have been left with Edmund Bauer, my steward**_

Everything inside Georg screamed a defiant NO! Yet he couldn't protest.

 _ **I did not wish to wake the girls, so I shall leave you the task of bidding them farewell in my stead. I trust you, . But mark my words; I will hold you personally responsible for the safety and welfare of my daughters.**_

 _ **Signed this day, the 15th of August in the year of our Lord, seventeen hundred and eighteen.**_

 _ **Rear Admiral Lukas Rainer.**_

XX

Well there you have it, that's chapter 4.I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to read and review


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maria's POV.**_

 ***Tap Tap Tap*.**

Maria shoved a pillow over her head and rolled to the side. "Go Away."

 ***Tap Tap Tap*.**

"Miss Maria .It's time that you wake up." Lena's voice flew through the door.

Maria fought against the sleep that pressed her deep into the mattres,but sure enough decided that nothing could be so important to disturb it and allowed it to consume her again.

The door clicked open and light footsteps creaked across the room followed by a blast of bright light as her curtains were drawn back.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you are needed downstairs."

Jools cawed from her wooden perch next to Maria's bed.

Straining to sit, Maria huffed and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" Maria held out her hand, and Jools flew to her.

"Where is Nellie?"

"Noon, young missy." Lena clamped her hands on her hips.

"Far too late for a young lady to be sleeping. And I sent the chamber maid on an errand."

Lena eyed Jools. "And a proper lady don't live with no bird, nether."

"But I just retired to bed-" Maria snapped her mouth shut.

"I know when you got yourself to bed. You and that scrap dog Simon out roaming 'the streets all night doin' God knows what." She clicked her tongue. "Shame,shame,shame on both of you."

"It's not what you think, Lena."Maria swung her legs over the side of her bed while Lena sifted through her armoire.

"It's not my business to think I jest keep prayin for you, and for Simon, too."

Lena broke into song that sounded like a cross between a Christian hymn and an African chant.

Blinking her eyes in an effort to keep them open, Maria stared at Lena as she selected a gown and undergarments and approached the bed. Two oval black eyes set in glowing skin the color of cinnamon stared back at her. Standing barely over five feet tall, the slender cook more than made up for her size with her determination.

Maria snickered."Good heavens, what's the rush?" She sat Jools down on the cherry red satin coverlet.

"Heaven will be good, not that you gonna see much of it." Lena tossed a green silk gown, stiff petticoats and a bodice onto the bed beside Maria."And the rush is that handsome sea captain be down below awaitin you."

" ? Why ever would he be here?" Maria jumped to the floor and tore off her nightdress, anxious to find out what the man wanted and to be rid of him as soon as possible before he ingratiated himself with her family.

After quickly donning her gown, Maria flew down the stairs, but then she halted at the bottom to thread her fingers through her hair and pat her eyes.

Turning she burst into the parlor, intending to make a grand entrance. But she was too late. Elsa had already draped herself over poor .

Agathe sat stiffly on the sofa, while Edmund stood beside the admiral's desk, a sheaf of papers in hand.

Plucking Elsa's arm from his the captain turned toward Maria.

His dark eyebrows rose as he straightened his blue coat and took a step toward her.

The tip of his service sword clanged against the table, and he glanced down. But when he raised his gaze, his blue eyes met hers with such intensity that Maria's heart took on a rapid beat. She chided herself.

She was supposed to be getting rid of him, not allowing his good looks and commanding presence to turn her insides to mush.

"Miss. Rainer." He bowed, and a strand of his dark hair brushed against his cheek.

Her breath quickened. " ."

"Forgive me if I disturbed your rest." He grinned.

"Rest?Nay.I was reading." Maria waved a hand trough the air.

"Our sister always sleeps half the day away." Agathe said with disdain.

"Agathe." Elsa patted her silky golden hair. "You should not say such things. What will think of us ?"

"I will not keep you and your sisters long."

I have come to extend your father's farewell and go over my obligations with Edmund."

He nodded towards Edmund.

"Farewell?" Maria huffed. "So my father has fled in the night like a coward."

Darting to her, Elsa clutched Maria's arm. "Can you believe father left without saying good-bye?" Tears glistened in Elsa's eyes and Maria's heart sank.

"I am sure he had good reason." She offered her sister a weak smile.

Two black bags sitting at her father's desk caught Maria's eye. Surely this pirate hunter was not planning to take residence in their home?

"Are we to assume, ,that you find yourself equally lacking in fortitude-so much so that you can't deny my father's preposterous request ?"

gritted his teeth. "I assure you, Miss Rainer, I find the arrangement as displeasing as you do. But I fear I was given no choice."

"He was called away suddenly." 's tone held no conviction.

"He could not wait a few hours?" Elsa sobbed and crossed her arms over her lavender gown. "Sometimes I wonder if he really loves us or if he simply wants to marry us all off and be rid of the responsibility." She swiped a tear from her cheek."I wish mother were still with us." She hung her head. "We may not see father for a year."

"Six months in fact, miss." added.

Forcing back tears of her own, Maria grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Elsa.

"Father loves us in his own way, Elsa. And Agathe and I are still here. We will not leave you."

cleared his throat. "I have no doubt he was quite upset about leaving so early."

"The truth of the matter is that we know our father far better than you do. The Navy is his life, I fear we have always come second."

"We must honor him as God's Word says." Yet even as the words left Agathe's mouth, they rang hollow through the air.

Maria flung a hand to her hip. "It's hard to honor a man who intends to do the same thing ton us as he did to our aunt Deborah. Can you deny that,Agathe ?"

Elsa began to sob again.

"I cannot deny that what he did was wrong, even cruel but we must honor him anyways."

"How can I honor a man I hardly know?" Elsa swallowed and lowered her gaze. "Even when he is home he always finds fault in us."

"Then why are you so distraught when he leaves?" Maria wrinkled her brow.

"Because I keep hoping that some day he will approve of me and maybe even...love me."

Maria's heart sank. "Father will be father but we will always have each other."

Maria's gaze landed on the captain. She had forgotten that he was still standing there.

What a handsome vision he presented, even in his flustered state-tall, broad shouldered,commanding.A bit of stubble prepped on his strong jaw.

"If you ladies would be so kind as to take a seat." He finally said then turned towards Edmund.

"Edmund, the papers, if you please."

Maria eased into the sofa.

"So am I to assume, ,that you intend to become our guardian-despite your earlier protest ?" Maria shot him a challenging look.

His eyes locked upon hers.

"It seems for the time being that I have no choice in the matter. However, allow me to assume you ladies"-he directed a stern gaze at each of them in turn-"you will no doubt find my methods of command no less strict than you are accustomed to."

Maria found her admiration for the man rising. Regardless of the difficult position imposed upon him by their father, had no intention of shrugging off the responsibility as some men would have.

Yet despite her regard for his integrity, it did naught to aid her plan to be rid of him.

" surely you understand that this is not your ship and we are not your crew. Are we to be flogged and made to scrub the deck whenever we misbehave?"

Elsa Giggled

"If you do not misbehave, Miss Rainer," said, perching on the edge of the desk and taking the papers from Edmund, "you will not have to find that out. Now." He shifted through the documents in his hand.

"Your steward and I have gone over the admiral's wishes, and we are in complete agreement on every rule."

"Miss Elsa, I will address you first since your father left specific instructions just for you."

"He did?" Elsa's eyes lit up.

"It's your father's express order that you have no dealings with Lord Benjamin Oakland."

Elsa shot to her feet. "Impossible! I will not suffer it. Benjamin-Lord Oakland-is my beau. We are courting."

"Nevertheless"... sighed, rising to his feet. "It's your father's desire that you do not see him nor a Miss Anna Westcott." He broadened his stance as Maria imagined him doing when commanding his men abroad his ship.

Elsa began to sob while fisting her hands at her sides.

"Anna is a friend of mine, and if my father cared enough to stay home he would know that Lord Oakland is a gentleman."

"You may address this issue with the admiral when he returns." He flipped the papers in his hand.

"Under no circumstances are any of you allowed to travel this city unescorted. Simon, Edmund or myself, when I am not at sea, must be with you at all times whenever you leave the house."

"Tis impossible." Agathe shook her head defiantly, drawing the captain's shocked gaze.

Agathe sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap.

"My charity work takes me all over the city. Surely you know that when the good Lord calls us on a mission, we must go immediately. I cannot always wait for an escort."

"What happened to honoring our father?" Elsa snickered.

Agathe raised her pert nose in the air. "God's work comes first."

sent Agathe a somewhat sympathetic smile. "I appreciate the divine nature of your work, Miss Agathe,and I am sure Edmund or Simon will happily accompany you whenever possible, but these are standing orders, and they will be obeyed."

Agathe sank back into the sofa.

"Or what, -will you lock us in the hold of your ship ?" Maria teased.

"If I have to, Miss Rainer."

His lips curved into a grin."And I would not test me on that if I were you."


	6. Chapter 6

[[ I just want to start off by saying that this fan fiction is set somewhere in the 1800.

I am trying to write as accurately as possible but I am getting a lot of complaints saying "you could have written some parts better."

I just want to say that I am writing as if I was a writer from 1800.

Also note that English is not my first language, nor my second one. Please go easy on me and remember to R&R.]]

Georg's POV.

The thumping of drums began pounding in Georg's head, cautioning him to conclude his business and leave, to just go back to his ship. He flipped through the papers, determined to spout off the remaining rules without further interruption.

"All the finances will be under my control only." Georg continued in a hurried tone. "Aside from necessities, which will be provided, please come to me for anything you might need."

"I daresay, ." Maria's lips twisted in a mocking grin.

"We are big girls and are capable of handling our own money."

"I care not for what you think you can and cannot do, Miss Rainer. It's only what you shall do with it that concerns me." He threw back his shoulders and gave all of them a stern look.

Maria widened her eyes.

"Do you never break a rule, ?" The expression she had on her face was both infuriating and alluring, and he nearly choked at the hold she had on him.

"Not if I can help it, Miss Rainer. I must help it."

Intelligence shone behind her bright blue eyes, was she testing him?

Surely if he could command a ship full of men, he could control these three women.

Ignoring him, Elsa turned towards her sister.

"What about that new gown Father promised to buy me?"

"You have no need of another gown, Elsa." Agathe looked shook her head.

"You should give the ones you have to the poor."

Elsa gave her sister a scowl.

Georg cleared his throat and raised his voice.

"These are the rules. When I am not present, Edmund is in charge. Is that understood? "

Edmund pointed a finger at the girls.

"Mark my words. Your father will hear of every infraction."

Elsa tossed her nose in the air.

"I will not give my gowns to the poor and go about town wearing rags like you do,Agathe." She stomped her foot.

Scooting to the edge of the seat, Maria took her sister's hand in hers.

"Come now, Elsa; of course you will not be forced to sell your dresses."

"Ladies, let us not forget we have a guest." said Agathe eyeing her sisters.

Maria eyes Georg.

"He is no longer a guest in this house but our new father, he might as well be. He is just like him"

Georg dropped his gaze and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He felt like a zoo keeper charged with taming a wild cheetah, only in his case it was a lady called Maria.

A bird squawked somewhere upstairs, confirming his assessment.

When a knock sounded from the front door, he prayed it was the Admiral returning home.

"Pardon me." Edmund gave Georg a look of pity and left the room as the girls continued arguing.

"Herr Weber to see Miss Rainer," Edmund announced when he returned.

The white-wigged, sickly man slithered into the room with one hand on his hip; he leered at Maria like a sly snake.

A pained expression crossed Maria's beautiful features as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Herr Weber, this is unexpected."

His eyes narrowed.

"I heard your father left suddenly and thought you'd might need company, but I see has beat me to it." He pursed his lips and bowed towards Georg.

"Herr Weber." Georg set the papers down in the desk.

"You are most fortunate in your timing. My business here is finished."

Elsa sprang from the couch and rubbed her temples.

"Forgive me, but I feel a headache coming on." She nodded to Georg and Herr Weber and hurriedly made her way to the door like a rabbit under the watchful gaze of a hawk.

"I shall help you to your chamber, sister." Agathe followed quickly on her heels, leaving a bewildered Maria in her wake.

Throwing back her shoulders Maria faced Herr Weber.

" has offered to take me for a stroll." She turned her face to Georg. "Have you not, ?"

Georg could not mistake the pleading look in her eyes, nor the disgust he'd seen souring within them the moment Herr Weber had entered the room.

Did she hate this man so much that she preferred his company? He shifted his gaze between her urging glances and the rancor burning in Herr Weber's eyes.

The last thing he needed was a blue eyed beauty on his arm. Perhaps he could recruit her assistance at keeping order at home.

Before he realized what he was doing, he agreed with a kind nod.

"Perhaps we can visit some other time, Herr Weber?" Maria's sweet smile dripped with venom. "But do inform us ahead of time when we can expect your visit."

Maria turned to Edmund.

"Please take 's things to the guesthouse."

With a flutter of lashes and a smile that would melt any man's heart, Maria thrust an arm through Georg's and pulled him into the entrance hall and out the door, leaving a rather disgusted Herr Weber behind.

(There you guys go. I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but school is crazy. Please R&R.)


	7. Chapter 7

Maria shielded her eyes from the sun as she clung to the wobbling jolly boat. Up ahead, the dark hull of the SOM Enforcer swelled like a leviathan rising from the sea. Two bare masts towered over her as they thrust into the blue sky, contradicting her belief that sloops were purely single-masted vessels. Truth be told, this ship appeared more the size if frigate than a sloop. As they neared the hull, nine gun ports gaped at her like charred eye sockets from its side. That would put the ship's guns numbering at least eighteen.

Eighteen to the Shadowfacks's sixteen. Still, not terrible odds if their paths should cross at sea.

Maria's gaze drifted to , seated stiffly at the head of the boat. He smiled then returned his stern face to his crew as they rowed in unison over the choppy waves.

How she had managed to convince him to give her a tour of a ship she could not fathom, but she hadn't been able to resist asking him, even if it meant she would have to spend time with the man she had vowed to avoid. She could not deny that he had come in handy as a diversion to Herr Weber's slobbering attentions. And she could not expect to completely elude a man living in her home. Besides, since he clearly did not recognize her -or he would have arrested her already- perhaps she could use after all.

Nevertheless, excitement coursed through her at the chance to inspect one of the Royal navy ships. It certainly couldn't hurt to learn as much as she could about the ships that pursued her. Something her father had never given her a chance to do. "A Navy ship is no place for lady." she could still hear him say.

"Oars up." one of the men shouted. The eight-man crew hefted their oars straight above their heads as the boat thudded and splashed against the ship's hull.

Maria glanced up at the planks of damp wood that rose above her like the impenetrable walls of an enemy Fortress -impenetrable too obvious foes like her.

For like a tiny white ant, she intended to bore her way through the ship, seek out its weaknesses, and devour it from within.

"Captain's coming aboard!" someone yelled from above. After the men secured the jolly boat with ropes, a bosun's chair was lowered over the side.

Maria rolled her eyes she had hoped to avoid this demeaning way men had devised to hoist women aboard ships-as if they were cargo. She could climb the rope ladder as well as any other man. But she couldn't tell that to the captain.

rose and extended a hand to Maria. "I'm afraid that's the only way we have to bring you safely aboard Miss Rainer."

"I'm sure I'll manage." she smiled as she settled into the swaying chair and grabbed the ropes on each side.

gave the signal to hoist her aboard and the baritone voice then commanded "Heave, heave!"

"Side-by-side, Lively now men." another man yelled from above as the captain sprung up the rope ladder with the ease of a man who spent more time aboard a ship then on land.

As Maria rounded the top railing, dozens if eyes shot her way, but the crowd of sailors quickly resumed their forward stairs. A line of men near the railing raised whistles and blew out a sharp thrill as drums pounded behind her.

grabbed the rail and jumped on board.

"Atte-e-e-en-tion!" Every sailor removed his hat, and the captain responded by touching the tip of his.

"Welcome aboard Captain." A young uniformed officer with a thin moustache stepped forward. Just as Maria's shoes tapped the deck. Two seamen assisted her off the wobbling chair.

"Thank you, ," replied as the rest of the crew disappeared to their duties.

Maria stood amazed at the formality and organization of the sailors even at port.

"Miss Maria Rainer." gestured towards her.

"May I present Fallon my first lieutenant as well as a very good friend?"

"At your service, miss." The young man bowed and allowed his brown eyes to drift over her. Then, slapping his bicorn atop his sandy hair, he straightens his blue navy coat. A line of gold buttons ran down the centre of each pristine white lapel, winking at Maria in the sunlight.

"Miss Rainer is my temporary ward." explained.

"And has requested a brief tour of the ship. Since we have no current orders to sale I thought to oblige her."

"Very well, Captain." Lieutenant Baile offers a sly wink towards the captain before turning to leave. Ignoring him, the captain extended his elbow towards Maria and let her down a set of stairs into the bowels of the ship.

Men hustled to and fro but quickly snapped to attention when their Captain passed.

Dozens of gazes pierced Maria from all directions even from deep within the .VonTrapp placed his warm hand over hers as they continued. The protective sentiment sent a spark through Maria that she immediately dismissed.

She had no need of a man to protect her.

"I'm at a loss of how to address you, sir." she said as they turned and proceeded down the aft companionway.

"Are you not simply a lieutenant?" stiffens beside her and stretched out his neck as if pulling a cord tight.

"Indeed, I am."

Pleased that she had flustered him, Maria grinned, knowing that her expression was concealed by the shadows.

"Yet my father calls you a commander, and your men refer to you as 'Captain'."

"There's no formal rank between Lieutenant and Captain, miss. But because I am the commander of this ship, my men call me captain. You may address me as either or Captain if you wish."

*Oh,how kind of you*

Maria shook her head at the man's impotence as she examined the narrow hallway. Lantern light cast monstrous shadows across the low deck head.

With each flicker of the wick or rock of the ship, they altered shape of the crouched, ready to pounce upon them-upon her.

Not that she hadn't seen a dark companionway on a ship before, but on this ship full of enemies the shadows seemed more threatening- as if they knew what mischief she was about. The captain showed her the Masters cabin, clerk's cabin and two store rooms before he approached a large oak door at the end of the hall.

"Allow me to show you the captain's cabin, Miss Rainer, and then I should give you a tour around the top deck before I escort your home."

Maria blinked." What about the rest of your ship, ? Surely I have not seen it all."

"Tis a big ship, miss," reaching for the door handle. "Many areas are not fit for a Lady to enter."

Maria let out a huff before she realized it and covered her mouth, pretending to cough.

"I beg you to change your mind ."

She eased beside him a bit closer than propriety would allow.

"What have I to fear with you by my side?" she tried to flutter her lashes, but they felt like maniacal butterflies on her cheeks.

"Have you something in your eyes Miss Rainer?" the captain leaned towards her, a curious look wrinkling his forehead.

Maria lowered her shoulders and scowled.

"Nay, but I beg you. I had my heart set upon seeing the entire ship, and now I find you were naught but teasing me " she scrunched her lips into a pout as she had seen Elsa do so often but instead of having the Captain swooning, instead of apologizing for being so obstinate, instead of offering her everything she wanted, the captain simply laughed and turned away.

"Nay,my apologies,miss,but I feel your sensibilities are far too fragile."

 _*My sensibilities? Good heavens.*_

Maria's head began to pound.

"My curiosity demands it, sir!" she hadn't meant to shout, but she had to do something to get this buffoon to show her his ship.

Releasing the door latch studied her curiously, his eyes narrowing as if he were plotting some battle strategy and she were but a chart laid out before him.

"Very well, who would not want you to think of me a tease, Miss Rainer,now,would we?"

And though his tone was all politeness, the look he gave her was one of a cat about to devour a mouse.

The stench of mould, sweat, and urine assaulted her as he led her down a ladder, past the wardroom then down another ladder into the bowels of the ship. Flinging a hand to her nose, she coughed and took a step back.

Not that she wasn't accustomed to such smells aboard as ship, but this ship housed a lot more men than her small brigantine. And her crew didn't live aboard her ship for more than a day, whereas the men on an SOM warship were oft at sea for months.

The captain lifted his lantern to reveal stacks of crates and barrels crowding them on all sides. The patter of tiny feet joined the creak of the wood.

"The hold, miss." He shifted his playful gaze her way.

"And as we discussed, 'tis where I throw wards who misbehave." His lips curved slightly,and Maria longed to slap them back into a straight line.

"Watch your step, miss," warned as a furry beast skittered across Maria's shoe.

She hated rats. Abhorred them, actually, and longed to kick the smelly rodent into the corner but for 's sake, she let out a tiny yelp and flung her hand to her chest.

When she glanced up the captain, a smirk sat upon his handsome lips.

He was doing this on purpose. He wanted her to faint dead away from the smells and the rats so that he could prove that he had been correct in his assessment of the softer gender.

 _*The insolent, unchivalrous knave*_

"Had enough, Miss Rainer?" He gave her a smug look.

A storm began to brew within Maria.

"Why no, .I have only just begun."

But she soon found she had misjudged her resilience, for the captain seemed intent on showing her the most atrocious part of the ship: empty stalls that not long ago had housed animals from the crossing from England and still retained a stench that would knock a hardened farmer on his back; the bloodstained operating tables and floors of the sick bay that seemed to hold the eerie screams of the dying; and the galley, complete with a bubbling pot of slimy gray stew that reeked worse than the animal stalls.

Maria caught a glimpse of weevils digging tunnels through the biscuits laid out for the day, and she held a hand over her mouth and gulped down a clump of bile, ignoring 's smirk.

Perhaps she wasn't the tough pirate she claimed to be.

For in all her plundering, she had not seen much blood, nor had she been forced to house animals or even hire a cook for her crew. Since she couldn't be away from home for longer than a night, she chose her victims well.

Never Austrian Wessel's. Always small merchantmen, undermanned an under gunned. And not one of them had given her much resistance.

held out his arm.

"Perhaps you need some fresh air?"

As much as Maria would love to go above she had yet to see the gun deck. But how to express an interest in such weapons without drawing suspicion?

She nodded, knowing the canons were housed on the level above them.

"Perhaps we could begin our ascent."

As they made their way to the stairs, they passed a large room that spanned into darkness in both directions. Hammocks swung from the rafters like a school of fish swimming above tables that crowded a floor filthy with scraps of food and spilled grog.

Snores and curses could be heard filtering through the room and bouncing off the moist hull.

"The SOM Enforcer houses one hundred and twenty men."

Mr VonTrapp announced proudly as he led her up the ladder.

And Maria believed at that moment she could smell every single one of their unwashed bodies.

At least her crew kept themselves somewhat clean, albeit per her orders.

Clutching her skirts, Maria made her way up the creaking narrow stairs and glanced around the ship in awe. Though similar to her sleek brigantine in some ways, this sailing vessel was larger by comparison, and despite the squalor, everything in it, including crew and captain, operated together like a precise machine. But then again, Maria was no Navy Captain, nor did she ever intend to run her ship as if she were. Besides, The Shadowfax could outrun this clumsy old bucket any day. She had nothing to fear.

Beads of perspiration slid beneath her bodice as they approached the gun deck, and she wondered how the crewmen endured the stifling heat below deck day after day.

Turning, the captain gestured with his lantern towards another set of stairs.

"Just one more flight, miss, and you shall find relief."

Maria offered him a sweet smile.

"May I see the cannons first?"

"We call them guns when they are on a ship."

He examined her, searching her eyes through the shadows.

"I must admit you are a far more resilient woman that I first surmised, Miss Rainer. Most ladies would have no interest in such deadly weapons."

She wanted to tell him she was not like most women. She wanted to tell him she had an obsession with cannons, with the round iron shot, the ear-deafening blast, the invigorating sting of gunpowder in the air.

"I have an interest in many things, .

"So be it." He nodded for her to precede him.

Maria scanned the gun deck on both sides with 9 massive cannons resting in their trucks, their muzzles pointed towards closed ports- 12 pounders by the looks of them. Stale smoke lingered in the air.

She slid her hand over the cold iron as if it were a dear friend and glanced over her shoulder that the captain.

"I never pictured them so large. They must be quite deadly."

"Yes they can be." scratched his chin and cocked his head curiously.

"As you can see we have 18 here and 2 more on deck."

20 guns altogether Maria made a mental note.

"It warms a lady's heart to know she has a brave and strong captain like you protecting her home from pirates."

The silly words sounded even more ludicrous lingering in the air between them and Maria further embarrass herself with yet another attempt a flutter her eyelashes.

stared at her. Confusion twisting his features.

She cleared her throat.

"Have you killed many of the villains?"

"Not as of yet but rather than kill them it's my hope to bring them to justice."

"Perhaps they would prefer to die at sea rather than hang by a noose."

The words spit out of her mouth with scorn before she could stop them, but the captain didn't flinch.

Only the slight narrowing of his handsome blue eyes revealed any reaction at all.

"Am I to presume you hold some fondness for these thieves?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good heavens! Why, of course not."

Maria sashayed to his side.

She must be more careful. This man was not one to be easily duped.

Maria brushed her hand over his arm and felt his body tense.

"It must be dreadfully loud in here when you're at battle."

The heat between them roes like steam on a sultry day.

The captain's gaze dropped to her lips and remained there for what seemed like minutes before he cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Yes I feel you would find it intolerable."

Maria gave him a coy grin. 'I can load these guns faster than half your men.'

The slight upturn of 's lips reached his imperial eyes in a glimmer.

"You do not agree. I can see it in your eyes." His gaze flickered over Maria. Her body warmed under his intense perusal. She plucked out her fan and looked away.

 _*Dash it all the man sees right through me.*_

"I do not often agree with the opinions of others , I prefer to hear the blast myself before I make such a determination."

"Indeed? Well, perhaps I shall fire one for you someday."

 _*Or at her most likely*_ She smiled.

He offered her his arm.

"Shall we? I need to retrieve some papers from my cabin before I escort you home

The captain's cabin reflected its master in every detail, from the methodical arrangements of the furniture to the disciplined stacks of papers atop his oak desk. Rows of alphabetically ordered books lined the shelves built into the paneled walls.

Maria ran a hand along the bindings and glanced at the titles.

Maria scowled. seems to be as dedicated to his God as he was to his navy.

To the left of the shelves, an open wardrobe revealed pressed and pristine uniforms hanging in a row next to a dark blue frock with gold embroidered trim around the collar. Two pairs of polished boots stood at attention beneath them.

The captain sifted through papers on his desk before glancing at her.

"Forgive me, Miss Rainer, I shall be with you in a moment. Please have a seat."

She ambled over to the other side of the cabin where several plaques, framed documents and ribbons dotted the wall: a medal for " conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life and beyond the call of duty"; a meritorious commendation medal; combat action, ribbons; a plaque signifying Captain Georg VonTrapp as naval expert in the use of pistols, swords and cannons. Maria stole a glance at him.

Surely this was a man to reckon with upon the seas.

Not at all like the young sailor had she encountered on the English Channel five years past. As soon as her men had surrounded him, he'd given up without a fight. Then she'd ordered Simon to round up his crew and set them adrift in one of their own jolly boats while her crew transferred all their belongings and weapons to the bigger and better equipped ship.

's gaze met hers, and he gestured towards a chair.

"So what is your opinion of my ship, ?"

"Your ship, ?" Maria flashed a grin.

"I thought it belonged to Austria." She eased into the wooden seat.

"Truth be told, I imagine her far too bulky to catch pirates."

"Indeed." He let out a deep chuckle that caused a warm flutter in Maria's belly.

"Fine lined and well armed; a beauty upon the water. I assure you, she will encounter no difficulty in her task."

"You speak of her as you would a lover."

A red hue crept up the captain's face, and he returned to his papers.

"I supposed time will tell." Maria enjoyed her ability to embarrass him so easily.

"But I thank you for the tour." As she gazed at the strong, commanding man before her, she almost welcomed the challenge of meeting him upon the sea.

A rap on the door brought her to her senses, and the captain's deep

"Enter!" filled the room.

The first lieutenant,Baile,marched inside he glanced at Maria and then faced .

"Pardon me,Captain,but I have a dispatch for you."

The Captain extended his hand and snatched the paper, broke the wax seal and scanned the contents before meeting his first lieutenant's hard gaze.

"May I enquire-" Baile cut of his words and cast a look of concern towards Maria. Following his first lieutenant's gaze The Captain shrugged dismissing Maria's presence as having no bearing in the secrecy of the matter.

"A Dutch merchant ship," announced, "laden with pearls, arriving tomorrow afternoon. We are to rendezvous with her of Castle Island just after noon and provide safe escort from there to our harbor."

Maria's heart thumped wildly as she glanced between the two men.

"Tis good news, Captain," Baile said. "At least we shall finally set sail again."

 _*Good news indeed.*_ Maria's gaze shot out the door. She must get home quickly and make plans.

The Captain nodded.

"Inform the men, if you please."

Baile started to leave then swung back around.

"The pirate ship we have been seeking was spotted last night by a local fisherman."

Maria gulped.

"Very good nodded.

"Then she has not abandoned these waters."

He folded the paper neatly and put it in his pocket.

"Pray tell what ship is that?" Maria hoped the tremor in her hands did not reach her voice.

took her n with a look far to admiring for Maria's comfort.

"A troublesome knave who has been plundering these waters for the past few months." He chuckled.

"Some say 'tis a woman pirate."

"A woman pirate? Absurd!" Maria rose to her feet.

"These merchants who had spotted her-him- had consumed too much rum. How can a woman be a pirate?"

The Captain circles his desk and leans back on the edge.

"I assure you, they can." His brow darkened.

"And it is my first priority to catch this blackguard, woman with her piercing blue eyes-The one they call the Blue Siren"

 _So sorry for the late update but live has been crazy if some of you are still reading please remember to read and review._


	8. Chapter 8

Georg eyed the blue-eyed beauty walking beside him,her delicate fingers tucked into the crook of his elbow as he led her up to the main deck.

A solemn mood had settled upon her after the discussion of pirates and treasure ships. No doubt the thought of battles and death upset her-or did it ? Georg perceived a strength beneath the swish of lace and the flutter of dark lashes she so frequently offered him. He could not shake the feeling that she was hiding something.

Shame struck him. Although she had urged him to show her the entire ship,he should not have shown her the most repugnant sections aboard. He supposed he had been trying to humble her,but in reality his own pride had reared it's ugly head,for he rather enjoyed watching her brazen demeanour slowly dwindle. Silently he repented,for she had obviously suffered under the sights and smells below,but surprisingly no more than any man unaccustomed to them. In fact,she had moved through the ship with ease,not once loosing her footing or cowering in the dark shadows. And her interest in guns. By thunder,what a fascinating woman.

" ,prepare the jolly boat," he ordered one of the men standing by the capstan,sending the sailor into action as he shouted orders to the men around him.

As they waited,Maria gripped the railing and closed her eyes. Georg watched the evening breeze slide it's cool fingers through her short hair,playing with every silky strand,and he found his own fingers aching to do the same. An overwhelming urge to kiss her forced him to tear his gaze away. What was he thinking ? His orders were to protect this woman-protect her from letches like himself-a task made all the more difficult when she insisted upon flirting with him all day. Or had she ? Perhaps it was simply his own wishful desires.

He dared another glance her way. The setting sun transformed her skin into shimmering gold,and Georg swallowed. Surely this exquisite creature would not be interested in him. More likely,she sought the most convenient alternative to that lecherous . Georg flexed his jaw. He would not be so easily taken by her feminine wiles.

Forcing his gaze from her,he watched the sun fling lustrous streams of crimson,orange,and gold into the darkening sky as it sank behind a flowing sea of trees.

Maria smiled and flashed her blue eyes his way. "Beautiful,is it not? God's creation-untamed and untainted by man."

"Am I mistaken then?" Georg recalled the animosity towards God she had so blatantly expressed the night before. "You do believe in an almighty Creator?"

"I believe in Him,Captain. I simply do not believe He gives much thought to us,at least not as the Bible implies He does." Maria tossed her chin in the air.

Her declaration stirred both sadness and curiosity within him. "I am sorry."

"Do not be." She raised one brow. "I am not.`Tis freeing,actually."

"Might I ask what made you give up on God so easily?" He leaned on the railing beside her.

"Easily?" She waved her hand in the air. "You would not understand. You have no doubt lead a charmed life."

"Nay,I would not say so." Georg glanced over the railing and saw the sailors climbing aboard the rocking jolly boat and loosening the ropes.

Hardly easy. His life had been riddled with strife and heartache.

approached and tapped the brim of his bicorn. "Ready,Captain."

"Very Well." Over 's shoulder,Georg saw Baile staring at them in the most peculiar way. The first lieutenant dropped his gaze and disappeared below hatches before Georg could acknowledge him.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm towards Miss Rainer but found she had retreated towards the foremast,allowing two sailors carrying a barrel to pass by. A gust of wind struck the ship,flapping the slack sails and tousling her hair. She offered Georg a sultry smile that sent a spark through him. And something else-a memory triggered deep within him.

He paused,trying to grab hold of it,but whatever is was evaded him. Perhaps it was her exquisite strawberry blond hair-a rarity among women. He'd only seen a few ladies who had been graced with such a color.

By the time they had rowed to shore and entered Salzburg through one of the three gates breaching the massive rampart that circled the city,darkness had begun to descend.

"My apologies,Miss Rainer,for keeping you out so late."

"I do thank you for showing me your boat, ," Maria replied as she took the lead.

"Ship,if you please ." Georg rushed to catch up with her and offered her his arm.

Maria smiled but did not take it. "Of course. But there is no need to see me home. You must have preparations to attend to on board. I am quite safe within these walls."

"Aye,I do have a bit of work to do on my ship,but afterward, I'll be staying in the guesthouse per your father's request." Georg glanced at the stone enclosure that blocked the view of the bay.

"To find such a fortified city,complete with moat and drawbridge,is quite astonishing." He fingered the hilt of his sword as they passed one of the port's taverns.

"But the wall is not impenetrable,and there are dangers lurking within the city as well."

Maria halted and placed her hand on her hip. "Believe me,there is no need for your constant watch. I have been caring for myself and my sisters since my mother died,and I will continue to do so."

His blood began to heat under her ungrateful and dismissive attitude.

"You seemed to have need of me when Herr Weber came calling." He gave her a sideways glance. "And when you begged so ardently to see my ship."

She stared a look at him that a spider might a fly caught in her web. Finally,she let out a sigh. "My apologies. You have been most gracious." She offered him a smile that seemed to strain the muscles of her face.

However befuddled by the woman's teetering moods,Georg felt he could not leave her without an escort. "It's unsafe for a woman to traipse through the town alone." He cast a wary gaze around them.

"Especially this one. And regarding your sisters-surely you do not expect to protect them against everything,Miss Rainer. There are some things best left in the hands of men,due simply to their physical strength and ability."

Her creamy face reddened,darkening the cluster of freckles on her nose.

"No doubt one of your grand opinions? Well,I, for one,have found that conjecture to be naught but a lie perpetrated by men to keep woman in submission." Turning she stomped forward as if she were trying to lose him and turned onto Queen Street. Music from a harpsichord chimed from a tavern to their left.

"Indeed?"

Keeping pace with her,Georg shook his head,baffled by her insolence,her independence but most of all,her foolishness. No wonder the admiral worried for his daughters. This one in particular seemed to go out of her way to find danger. He chuckled.

Maria huffed and flashed a dark gaze his way.

"I amuse you, ?"

"Amuse and confuse,miss,for not an hour ago, you played the temptress below hatches on board my ship,and now you play the shrew."

"Of all the...I did no such thing." Clutching her skirts,she picked up her pace and stumbled over a ladder. The boy perched on top ceased nailing a sign over a doorpost and clung to the wooden tips of the ladder for dear life.

Georg settled the tottering steps and gave the wide-eyed boy an apologetic shrug before turning to find the wayward woman. A mob of workers had spilled onto the street from a two-story brick warehouse and joined a surging crowd of sailors and merchants who were headed towards the nearest tavern. Horses clopped by in every direction,weaving around the throng and spewing clumps of mud into the air from their hooves.

Maria was nowhere in sight.

Dread gripped Georg. His first day as guardian and he had lost one of the admiral's daughters-at night,in one of the worst sections of town. The crown became a muted blur in the encroaching shadows as Georg searched for a flash of blue eyes.

Georg scanned the street once more. No sign of Miss Rainer.

His chest tightened.

Feminine laughter bounced into the night-familiar laughter. He rushed forward,parting the crowd.

Up ahead,light from a crowded saloon spilled onto the street. Three men surrounded Maria.

Sweat broke out of Georg's forehead. His mouth dried. Georg saw Maria say something to a burly man then nod in his direction. Maria grinned before turning and strutting away.

Georg rushed to catch up to her,but the three men who had been harassing her formed a barricade of human flesh in his path.

The burly man lowered his thick brows and scowled.

"The lady don't be wantin`ye following her,sailor."

One of the other men took a brazen step towards Georg.

"You navy boys think to be gettin all the women."

The third man spit onto the ground,cast a glance at the retreating Maria,and returned a surly grin to Georg.

"Three against one." The first man chortled.

"Fair odds,says I."

"Let me pass at once," Georg ordered the men. In the distance,Maria suddenly halted and swung about. Blasted woman. Had she instructed these men to delay him?

The burly man laughed. "Why don't ye go back to yer boat and leave the lady alone."

Georg drew his sword and leveled the tip beneath the mans chin. "Why don't you step aside and let me pass."

The man did not flinch. Not a flicker of fear crossed his steady gaze.

Maria retracted her steps until she stood behind the men,hand on her hip.

"I will have you know, gentlemen," she began. "that this is the captain of the SOM Enforcer,and he is an expert in swordsmanship."

Georg grimaced and lowered his blade. What was she saying,he did not relish a fight.

The burly man let out a coarse laugh and slapped his thigh. He eased one hand to his chest.

"How are ye with pistols?"


	9. Chapter 9

Yes a shorter chapter than usual and for that I apologise.

A few people have a problem with the way I choose to write my story.

Just to clear things up a bit,the year my story takes place is : August of 1713,Austria.

Maria shifted her gaze between her crew and the captain. She'd only meant for them to delay ,not kill him. After she had instructed them to gather the rest of the men at the ship in the morning,her foremost thought was to hurry home,inform Simon,and get some much-needed sleep,not stroll through town on the arm of the man who would put a noose around her neck if he knew who she was.

Besides,the man gave her an unsettled feeling in her stomach,and she didn't like it-not one bit. The less time spent in his company,the better. But she should have realized her men could not resist taunting a commander.

The Captain's eyes drifted to hers again,and in a flash,Bishop plucked a gun from inside his vest and pointed it at before he could react. But the captain only glared at him- a confident,icy glare that sent shivers down Maria's back. Her fear for 's safety suddenly shifted to a fear for her crew's.

In one shift motion, yanked his pistol from its brace and pounded the handel on Bishop's gun,knocking it to the ground,then he whipped his pistol around by the trigger and pointed it straight at the man's heart.

"I can handle a pistol as well," he said with an insolent smirk,cocking the weapon.

A cheer rose from the crowd as the men stood with their jaws agape.

wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now,if you please,I will be on my way."

Unwilling admiration surged within Maria as she watched the captain dispatch her hardened crew so quickly and with such skill. Without so much as a glance her way,he sheathed his sword,brushed by the men,who backed away from him,and took her arm. He tugged her through the crowd,his pistol still firmly gripped in his hand. When they were well away from the centre of town,he housed it again then whirled her around to face him,seizing her shoulders.

"Out of all the preposterous,dangerous things to do-wandering around the port at night without an escort." His gaze skimmed over her. "Are you hurt ? No,of course your not hurt." He snorted and released her.

"Did you know those men?"

"Nay." She gazed up at him,barely able to discern his features in the darkness. A cloud moved aside,allowing moonlight to flood over him. Somehow the mixture of silvery light and sinister shadows made him appear far more dangerous than he did full sunlight. Or maybe it was because she'd just witnessed him best three if her most skilled crewmen. And his height did naught but aid the impression. Radley had Maria,who herself was taller than most women,met another man who towered above her.

"They seemed to know you." Suspicion sharpened his tone.

"I only paid them a shilling to delay you."

"To delay me ?" said. "They could have killed me."

"You handled them quite well,Captain. And besides,I returned as soon as I saw the situation escalate."

"To do what? Protect me?" He snickered and spiked a hand through his dark hair. "All you did was incite them further by telling them who I was."

"Nevertheless,I'm flattered that you were willing to engage them in order to escort me home."

released a long sigh. "I do not wish to see you harmed. Regardless of your insistence that you can take care of yourself,Miss Rainer,I fear you do not understand the wicked intentions of most men."

Concern burned in his eyes-for her or merely for maintaining his position with her father? He took her hand in his,and the warmth and strength from his touch sent streams of assurance through her. She did not care for the unfamiliar sensation.

A salty breeze blew in from the bay and played with the wayward strand of hair dangling over his cheek. The muted sounds of music and laughter from town swirled around them then combined with the orchestra of leaves fluttering from beech trees that lined the avenue.

A horse and carriage clattered by,startling Maria back to her senses.

"We should be going."

When they reached the Rainer home,the captain took Maria's elbow and led her up the stairs to the porch.

"Quite an interesting evening,Miss Rainer."

She swung about. "I'm glad I amused you, ." She lowered her gaze to his muddy breeches and giggled. "But I see you have soiled your pristine uniform."

"A battle wound worth the pain for your sake." Amusement heightened his voice.

Maria eyed him curiously,finding surprising enjoyment in their repartee.

"I must return to the ship for a few hours," he said. "Afterwards,I shall be in the guesthouse should you have need of me."

"And pray tell,why would I have need of you?"

Cocking a brow,he gave her a condescending look.

"Simply promise me,Miss Rainer,that you will stay put and not go strolling through the streets at night again."

"You can hardly blame me for what happened," she snapped. "Good heavens, `twas you who forced me onward with your insulting comments. I simply wished to return home in peace."

"What insulting..." He sighed and scratched his jaw. "In any case,you should not be so surprised if you draw the wrong sort of attention. Only unscrupulous women wander the streets at night."

"Why, ." She pressed a hand to her bosom. "I am quite overcome with your concern." She fluttered her lashes again but this time with every intent to appear as silly as she felt.

He broke into a grin as he lengthened his stance.

"I daresay,Miss Rainer,you have me quite befuddled. I do not know whether you are trying to allure me with your charms or stab me with your words."

Maria cocked her head and considered which strategy she indeed preferred.

"Perhaps both."

A wicked playfulness danced across his eyes.

"Until tomorrow." He bowed,slapped his bicorn atop his head,and walked away.

Maria entered the house and slammed the oak door then leaned against it with a sigh. What was she doing? Her plan had been to get home as soon as possible,not engage in witty banter with a man who obviously found her company disagreeable.

Not that she wasn't accustomed to that. Her tall stature,intelligent wit,and independent mannerisms never failed to keep suitors at bay. But what did she care?

Confusion trampled over the new feelings rising within her. At least her day had kot been a total loss,for she had learned the whereabouts of a treasure ship,and that alone was well worth enduring the captain's company.

"And where have you been? Edmund crashed into the room,wringing his hands.

"Why,you know very well,Edmund,I was with ." Maria sashayed into the room.

"He should inform me when he will have you home past dark." Edmund huffed.

"I shall be sure to tell him next time I see him."

"Very well." The lines etched in his ruddy face deepened. "I should inform you that Miss Elsa had been missing for most of the day as well."

Alarm knotted Maria's stomach,but she couldn't show Edmund her concern. No doubt the jittery steward would go running to with the news.

"I am sure she was here. Perhaps she was just avoiding you,Edmund. You worry too much."

But Maria well knew her sister's prosperity for wayward adventures-one that had become a perpetual thorn in Maria's side. While Maria risked her life to ensure a future for Elsa,her sister was intent on destroying it.

"Is she here now?" Maria's breath halted as she awaited his reply.

"Yes,miss.".

"Then all is well."

Edmund released a big sigh that shook his sagging jowls.

"I knew there would be problems."

He turned on his heels and headed toward back of he house. His whiny voice faded down the hallway. "I told the admiral,I warned him."

At the sound of footsteps,Maria looked up to see Simon creeping into the entrance hall.

"I wanted to make sure ye survived the day with the cap'n."

"That I did,Simon." Winking,she grabbed the banister and whispered, "We set sail at dawn."

"Do ye know of a ship to plunder?"

Maria grinned. "That I do. A fair prize indeed."

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye,Simon scrambled away.

Maria lifted her weary limbs slowly up the stairs.

She must check on her sisters. She hoped they were tucked in for the night. She could grab only a few hours of sleep before she had to rise and make haste to prepare the Shadowfax to sail.

For she must reach that treasure ship before Captain VonTrapp.


End file.
